Zim and Cuphead
Play Theme Song First https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VN0-tTSj12M Emperor Naggot has announced to all the Irkens that an one of Zim's slaves was gambling with the Devil at the Devil's casino in a planet called Inkwell. The Tallest since this was Zim's slave told Zim to go to planet Inkwell and exterminate the slave. Zim had then found out from the Tallest that Emperor Naggot wanted it to happen that way because he needed enough money to do a diplomatic marrige and have one of his teenage granddaughters marry Zim. Zim had then entered the planet Inkwell as he met two people with the heads of cups who have black boddies with red and blue shorts and feet named Cuphead.and Mugman who welcome him to Inkwell Island which is an Island located in Planet Inkwell which is a planet that looks exactly like a landscape to a tecnicolor 30's cartoon and the inhabatants are stereotypes of characters from 1930's Inkwell studios cartoons. Zim then pretends to be friends with Cuphead and Mugman, just to save that slave of his from the Devil and his skin so he can marry his new boss's teenage granddaughter. Cuphead tells Zim that he and Mugman owe the Devil the souls of all the Inkwell inhabatants who owe the Devil Money. Cuphead, Mugman and Zim then head off to kill souls of the baddies who souls to the Devil. They had defeated all the baddies who are revealed to be Grim Matchstick who is a large green western styled Dragon with small legs and arms with an average wingspan, a large mouth and tounge, Dr. Khal's Robot which is a giant cartoon robot that has a hatch that a mad scientist with large glasses with a purple mustache and beard wearing a lab coat sits in with large beady eyes and an antenna, Sally Stageplay, who is a human actress who has blonde hair with three puffs that are tied with three hairbands and tan skin with long arms and legs, who wears cartoonish white gloves, a pearl necklace, pink earings, a turquoise dress and boots, Baroness von Bon Bon, who is a humanoid candy person with pink skin, brown hair, yellow eyes, wearing a sleeveless white and cherry dress with gloves and Ice cream cone hat with red shoes with white trims, Hilda Berg who is a female pink zeppelin hybird who wears a multicolored red dress and shoes the same colors riding a unicycle for no reason, Rumor Honeybottoms who is a very large bee who wears a black and yellow dress with black sleeves with yellow cuffs and white gloves, high heeled shoes and a queen's crown with a large honey wand, Cagney Carnation a tall sentient carnation flower with a dark green thorn covered stem, orange petals in different shades, a yellow face with a pointy nose with green leaves surrounding his stem, The root pack which is a gang consisting of the three vegetables known as Moe Tato who is a large potoato, Weepy an union with a large purple nose and Pyshcarrot who is a carrot who has a large forehead to make room for his third eye, Goopy Le-Grand who is a blue ooze creature with a red nose, Djimmi the great who is a red genie who wears a torquise vest that is yellow in the inside, torquise pants the same color and a turban the same color with a red gem with a smoke pipe in his mouth, Beppi the Clown who is a clown wearing red and blue clown suit, a collar conisting of red and blue triangles on the sides of the collar as the top of the collar is gray, a face that is red and gray and a small and black hat with yellow eyes and black puipls, Wally Warbles a red headed blue feathered bird of an unknown species of bird who wears a cockotoo clock that hides his body except for his legs, with red and blue feathers and an orange beak, Phantom Express a large locomotive train with a blue face and grayish-purple body that has his teeth showing with legs that make it run like a horse that carries the dead which conists of The blind specter a light blue ghost with an empty socket, T-Bones a large skeleton wearing the uniform of a conductor with a missing tooth and the Blaze brothers giant round wheels with a thin tube that serve as the train's pistions, Cala Maria who is a giant lavender skinned mermaid with a presumably dead purple octupus on her head acting as hair, a seashell bra, pale aqua eyes with scars on the upper parts of her arms who turns into a gorgon mermaid who's octopus hair turns into snakes as her eyes become yellow and catlike, skin becomeing a shade of snake green and the possiblity of growing a forklike tounge and her bra turning into a seaweed bra, Werner Werman who is a long snouted brown rat who opperates a tank that is actually an old soup can pertched with 3 golden stars on a wooden cart wearing white gloves, light brown pants (with a tan stripe running down each side of the pants) and blue shoes with a pickelhauble helmet strapped to his head smoking a ciggar, and Captain Brineybeard who is a stereotypical pirate who wears an eye patch and has two peg legs wearing a torn gray shirt with sleeves stitched on the gray shirt, a belt with a golden rectangular buckle with deep red pants and has a red nose with a shaggy black beard and red bandana with a golden stripe on it with a gold ear peircing. The trio had went through Islands, deserts, tundras, ruined palaces, evil hellish volcanic underworlds and all the way to the land of Darkness which is a land with a black sky and scary looking purple ground with red fires and floating over it is the artificial tecnocratic festive floating island that hold's the Devil's casino. TO BE CONTINUED!!! Part 2 Previously On Invader Zim X, Zim had joined a duo of brothers known as Cuphead and Mugman to steal back a slave of his from the Devil who ordered him to gain the contracts of all the inhabatants of Planet Inkwell (Which is a magical planet, which has a landscape and inhabatants that make it look like it's a 1930's technicolor cartoon). They have beat all the bosses in Planet Inkwell and have crossed various technicolor landscapes all the way to the Devil's casino. Now will they be ready for the Devil's goons and the Devil himself. The trio has entered the artificial Island of the Devil's Casino where they run into security guards who are led by the Devil's right hand man, who is a tall humanoid being with a dice for a head with each side of his head being a number on a dice with the one acting as his face (dot is his nose) with a mustache and seriously wicked green eyes wearing a purple tuxedo, a purple tie with white gloves and purple shoes named King Dice. King Dice menacingly asks Zim with a smile if he has the contracts to trade for the slave of Zim. Cuphead says he decided to loose the contracts on purpose because he realized Zim's true intentions were to steal back a slave and potentally make Planet Inkwell a target for an evil army of invaders who could potentially work for the Devil. King Dice rages and Zim joins him as they fight Cuphead and Mugman, Zim just ditches Cuphead, Mugman and King Dice as he heads towards a door saying the core of Land of Darkness Netherworld chaimber (aka The Devil's evil secret potty room.) When Zim entered he encountered evil security guards attacking him and then Zim ran into the Devil himself, who is a monsterous demonic dude with black fur with yellow eyes with red pupils, two horns on his head and gray hands and feet with large ears. The Devil then asks Zim with a sinister smile if he got the contracts Zim suddenly warps the contracts to the Devil and Zim gets his slave back. Zim returns to the Massive for his marrige with Emperor Naggot's daughter and the wedding has began until The Devil barges in the Massive and steals it for his own laughing as he heads towards Inkwell and prepares to destroy it. Then Zim arrives to fight off the Devil himself as the Devil tries to kill him with the Massive's weapon system. Then Dib suddenly appears at random trying to attack Zim, but the Devil ends up capturing him instead and blasts off with the Massive. Naggot then sends in a rescue crew to save the Irkens, Zim and his daughter as they blast back to the Irken homeworld where the Wedding has already finished and Zim kissed Naggot's daughter. Meanwhile the Devil calls in King Dice and his security as they head towards another world, Our Earth. Play End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IA4FI2FjZa0